Baile de Máscaras
by Natie'F
Summary: Porque por mais que nossas memórias fiquem ocultas por nossa razão, sempre há algo capaz de trazê-las de volta à superfície de nossos pensamentos.


Escrita para o I Challenge Fannon da FFHP, mestrado pelo Heitor e pela Hokuto.

* * *

Tocava uma música agitada, as luzes do salão estavam baixas e tinham uma cor fria, as vezes elas dançavam junto com a musica, animado as figuras mascaradas que estavam no lugar.

Havia homens e mulheres ali, todos mantendo a pompa e tradição, com máscaras e plumas que deixavam o ambiente com um tom festivo, era de se esperar.

Um garoto alto, pouco mais magro do que um rapaz de sua idade geralmente é, caminhou em direção à mesa de bebidas, cansado da música alta lhe incomodando os tímpanos.

Serviu-se de uma bebida quente e se postou próximo da mesa para descansar um pouco antes que alguém o visse ali e o chamasse mais uma vez para a festa.

Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida e soltou um longo suspiro. Seus pés doíam, sua cabeça latejava, sua máscara parecia pesar em seu rosto e não havia nada de muito interessante ali. "Toda essa gente bêbada, dançando as musicas que tocavam naquele estúpido baile de máscaras" pensou ele.

Do outro lado do salão, uma moça aparentemente muito bonita, caminhava arrastando a cauda de um longo vestido cor de jade, ainda sorrindo para todos os seus amigos que a acompanhavam.

- Ah não! Por favor, eu já dancei demais hoje! – Disse ela, dirigindo-se ao seu irmão que segurava seu braço quando ela tentou sair dali. Ele sorriu e a soltou. – Você está linda hoje – Ela ouviu seu irmão lhe gritar e desconfiou que ele estivesse mentindo.

A garota saiu dali, feliz, porém exausta com tudo aquilo, a fim de respirar um pouco sem que houvesse tantas pessoas lhe rodeando. Ela estava quase pisando no úmido gramado dos jardins quando ouviu uma música lenta e melodiosa que parecia massagear seus ouvidos.

A musica trazia recordações distantes, que ela não saberia definir se eram boas ou ruins... Talvez ela não conseguisse nem ao menos se lembrar com exatidão da letra da música, mas ainda assim seus pés rebelaram-se contra sua mente, e quando ela notou, já havia dado meia volta e regressado ao salão.

A musica continuava a tocar, fazendo a bela garota de cabelos muito negros sentir que um pedaço de si mesma talvez tivesse sido arrancado.

- Eu realmente não quero mais dançar, obrigado – Respondeu o garoto que ainda estava à mesa de bebidas, agora ácido, a uma garota atarracada que o tirava pela terceira vez para uma dança. "Parece que as pessoas perdem a vergonha quando têm o rosto oculto!" Pensou ele, virando-se para sair dali ainda com um copo de uísque na mão.

Ele passou pelas pessoas no salão, encarando-as com desprezo por trás da máscara, imaginado quando poderia ir para casa, quando as primeiras notas de uma musica conhecida invadiram-no.

Instantaneamente, ele quis dançar aquela musica, seja com quem fosse, seja lá por qual razão.

Ele estava procurando uma dama que parecesse inclinada o suficiente para aceitar a dança, quando esbarrou numa moça que vestia um traje de um gracioso tom de verde, e tinha o rosto quase que completamente oculto por uma máscara cor de vinho. Ainda assim, ela era bonita. Seu corpo tinha o formato de uma ampulheta e seus olhos eram tão negros quanto os seus cabelos, que caíam em cachos violentos pelos seus ombros.

Aos se esbarrarem, inevitavelmente seus olhos se cruzaram, e uma sensação de dèja vú percorreu o corpo dos dois, causando um arrepio na espinha e uma alegria indecifrável que nenhum deles sabia de onde vinha. O garoto sorriu e percebeu que os olhos da moça haviam se estreitado. Ela também sorria.

Suas mãos se tocaram, uma familiar onda de eletricidade percorreu-os por inteiro e em seguida seus corpos estavam unidos pela musica que tocava no salão.

As mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, as dela no pescoço dele e ainda assim, não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Ela sorria, e seus dedos passeavam delicadamente pelo rosto dele.

De repente, o cenário foi se substituindo aos poucos, e no lugar de toda aquela gente, havia uma lareira acesa e quatro paredes de madeira, o local era escuro e úmido, ao invés das vozes de tanta gente, escutava-se somente a mesma música lenta e melodiosa.

Não existia mais ninguém ali, apenas uma moça de cabelos negros e um rapaz alto que dançavam abraçados um com o outro e cantavam a musica baixinho no ouvido de seu parceiro. A mão da moça estava no rosto dele, e as dele na cintura dela. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer sair dali.

Não estavam ali dois desconhecidos, nem tampouco um casal apaixonado, mas dois jovens que queriam experimentar o proibido por eles mesmo.

- Sirius, será que você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim? – Perguntou a moça, com a voz falsamente chorosa.

- Nem um pouco – Ele respondeu.

- Que bom, porque eu sinto o mesmo em relação a você – Disse Bellatrix sorrindo.

Eles riram, e em seguida, seus lábios se tocaram.

O beijo que vinha dele era quente, o que vinha dela era tão frio quanto gelo, e aquela conhecida onda de eletricidade passou por eles, mas por mais incrível que pareça, neles, essas duas coisas se combinavam como se tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. Eles não fecharam os olhos, mas estavam hipnotizados pelos olhos do outro.

A musica parou e eles se abraçaram com mais força, numa briga íntima entre o lado deles que pedia que fossem embora e o que pedia que continuassem ali. Eles sorriam um para o outro.

Naquele momento, não existiam valores que os separavam. Sirius sorriu, encarando a prima nos olhos.

- Será que um dia nós vamos conseguir nos encarar como antes? – Ele disse, acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Nada mudou aqui! Nós ainda somos Sirius e Bellatrix, e amanhã, quando acordarmos, será como se nada disso tivesse acontecido – Ela respondeu, e eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

Eles entrelaçaram as mãos e fecharam os olhos. Sirius nunca chegou a ver a lágrima que rolou pelos olhos que ele não mais reconheceria como seus. Nenhum deles queria dormir, eles não queriam esquecer.

Eles abriram os olhos e a musica lenta continuava ali, a adoçar o ambiente.

Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e suas bocas unidas, como da primeira vez há tanto tempo atrás.

Máscara nenhuma os escondia mais, eles eram capazes de ver através do outro, mas ainda assim não se reconheciam. Eles nunca se reconheceram e nunca se reconheceriam.

Ela apoiou seu queixo no ombro dele, e ali se demoraram, numa comunicação muda, particular.

Eles queriam, como da primeira vez, aproveitar todo o tempo que tinham antes que suas memórias os traíssem... Eles queriam se sentir inteiros antes de se conformarem com o pedaço que faltava.

Mas a musica parou, ela teria que acabar. E lentamente, Sirius Black e Bellatrix lestrange voltaram a dançar com um desconhecido que lhes parecia familiar, com palavras mudas que eles jamais escutariam.

Suas mãos se soltaram, e Sirius viu a moça mascarada se afastar com leveza, ainda remoendo de onde parecia conhecê-la tão bem.

Apenas quando ele voltasse para casa, notaria o fio de cabelo negro que ficara em suas vestes e sentiria seu aroma, por uma ultima vez.


End file.
